


Lo más profundo de las aguas

by Hystoria



Category: Dishonored (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-02
Updated: 2015-09-02
Packaged: 2018-04-18 16:33:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4712804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hystoria/pseuds/Hystoria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emily sueña que cae. Alguien la espera en el Vacío.<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	Lo más profundo de las aguas

**Author's Note:**

> Situado antes de que Corvo salga de Coldridge.
> 
> Muchísimas gracias a minigami por leerlo y aclararme las dudas. :)

El Vacío era azul y morado y eterno. Emily se dejó caer, como si atravesara agua. Pero no se ahogaba. Sus lustrosos zapatos tocaron un trozo de piedra, una balsa en medio del Vacío. Oyó a una ballena llorar. La luz de un faro apuntaba al centro de un templete que conocía muy bien. Y a lo lejos, las ruinas de una ciudad.

_Mamá_ , susurró. Sus pies no se movieron. Había una figura oscura inclinada sobre un cuerpo del que emanaba sangre. La ballena siguió llorando, la luz se retiró, pero en el Vacío no había oscuridad. Emily pensó en darse media vuelta. Pensó en correr, en saltar por el borde y dejarse caer de nuevo. No lo hizo. Esperó. El dios de ojos oscuros se levantó con algo en las manos. Latía, susurraba una voz.

–Emily Kaldwin –llamó–. Sabes quién soy, dónde estás. En el Fin de Todas las Cosas.

–Sí –masculló ella. No estaba segura de si su voz llegaba hasta él.

–Y sabes qué tengo entre mis manos.

–Devuélveselo. No es tuyo.

El Forastero se desplazó, sus pies no tocaron el suelo. Se acercó a ella, el corazón latiendo. Una voz saliendo de él. Una voz que le traía nanas, regañinas por no dejarse peinar, correcciones de modales, alabanzas a sus dibujos, historias pasadas y futuras. Emily vio cómo sus lágrimas, en vez de caer, flotaban en el vacío.

Recordó que estaba sola y asustada en una casa llena de mujeres con el maquillaje corrido por el sudor, ropas rotas y miradas viejas.

_No_ , se dijo, _Corvo vendrá. Y si no viene, iré yo a por él. No estoy asustada_.

–No estás asustada –afirmó el Forastero. Le tendió el corazón–. Corvo necesitará ayuda.

–¿Qué clase de ayuda? –preguntó Emily. El susurro cambió de tono, como si hablara a otra persona.

–Corvo necesitará una voz que lo guíe. –Se arrodilló ante ella. Emily miró a la oscuridad de sus ojos. Allí moraban ballenas, leviatanes y krakens y había estrellas como en las noches sin luna y eran profundos y eternos.

–¿Qué voz? –preguntó Emily. El Forastero ladeó la cabeza.

–Ya sabes la respuesta, joven Emily. Debo moldearlo con mis manos. Para que lo guíe, lo lleve hasta los santuarios construidos en mi nombre.

–¿Oirá su voz?

–Sí.

–¿Sólo él?

–Así es.

Emily asintió. Se frotó los ojos y dio un paso atrás. Miró más allá. El templete, la mancha roja, el cuerpo. _No olvidaré_ , se dijo, _no olvidaré lo que nos han hecho._ Volvió a asentir, más firme. Los pies del Forastero no tocaban el suelo de nuevo. El llanto de la ballena se hacía más débil. Extrañas plantas con flores crecían por las columnas. Los huesos de la ciudad, a lo lejos, se descomponían en trozos.

–Hay mucho en juego, joven Emily –dijo el Forastero–. Todo depende de las acciones de los demás.

–No. –La voz de Emily era fuerte. _Mamá hubiera estado orgullosa_ – Yo también tengo voz y la escuchan todos. Soy fuerte y me escaparé y luego buscaré a Corvo y encontraremos a los que hicieron eso a mamá. Pagarán.

–Tal vez.

El Forastero dejó de mover sus manos, de manipular el corazón de su madre. Emily pensó en ello, en la masa de carne que dejaba de tener carne y se llenaba de metal. La voz se oía ahora más claramente:

–¿Dónde estoy? ¿Por qué no puedo verte, Emily?

Quiso responder, gritar. Su voz no salió. El corazón desapareció en el Vacío, en un estallido negro y dorado como si hubiera sido tragado por un remolino.

–El corazón de algo vivo guiará a Corvo.

–Hasta ti –recriminó Emily. Algo contenido, algo roto en su garganta. Sus manos querían aferrarse a su madre, pero no estaba y no estaría.

–No necesitará más corazón que el suyo para llegar hasta a ti –dijo el Forastero. Emily intentó contener la sonrisa. Intentó contener la broma que le picaba en la punta de la lengua. Pero las lágrimas nadaban hacia arriba y sólo deseaba que todo terminara, que Corvo la encontrara.

–Debes regresar ahora, joven Emily. –El Forastero se inclinó levemente ante ella– Llegado el momento, lanza un mensaje al río. Pues el río se lleva todas las cosas y todas las cosas regresan a mí a través de él. Corvo lo leerá.

–Lo haré –sentenció ella–. Pero también voy a escaparme. Voy a escaparme de esos dos y a encontrar a Corvo.

–Estoy seguro de ello.

–¿Puedes ver el futuro? –preguntó Emily. Sus pies se levantaron del suelo, el azul se volvió más brillante. Despertaba. Olía a las flores podridas del jarrón junto a su cama.

–No necesito ver el futuro para saberlo.

Y una risa desde lo más profundo de las aguas.


End file.
